


1. Learning Process

by orleans_vl



Series: Toute la Collection [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, Louis is mentioned, M/M, There are sexytimes but they are low intensity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orleans_vl/pseuds/orleans_vl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Armand's POV, post-QotD. Early morning (probably at Night Island) by the fireplace, Armand and Daniel share a moment together by the fireside. Daniel wants to know why Armand insists on learning about technology, and has other questions. </p><p>Basically: mostly Armand/Daniel fluff/angst with light sexytimes for dessert!</p><p>Fic is 1/33, that are meant to be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning Process

I was alone at home, and I enjoyed every single moment of it. Daniel was somewhere outside, probably hunting or doing whatever he was always doing in such a beautiful night as this. I didn’t mind the silence, on the contrary. Being in Daniel’s company for too long could be a bit strenuous at times.

I shot a glance at the clock hanging on the wall next to the balcony doors; it was already late, about three in the morning. I sighed and stretched my limbs; I have spent most of it right here, sitting on the thick dark blue carpet in front of the fireplace, surrounded by various papers and thin books. The fire was burning brightly although the cool night air drifting through the half-open balcony doors didn’t bother me at all. I just loved it, and with the windows open I could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore. I really should have known that this peace would not last. It never lasted.  
  
“Ewww, Armand! How old are you again?”  
  
Daniel. I should have known he would not leave me alone! He waved his arms in an exaggerated way, giving me quite a fright. I flinched and glared. Damn him! I haven’t expected him returning so soon and since I was so engrossed reading my newest operating instructions, I have never noticed him approaching me. He glanced at the brochure I was holding and my famous glare was lost on him. Not that he would have cared anyway, he was already used to it.  
No, I would surely not show him that he had just managed to startle me again.  
  
“You know the answer,” I said as nonchalantly as I could manage. “Why would you possibly want to hear it again from me?”  
  
He grinned but didn’t answer. He looked a bit scary when he grinned like this; a bit like a crazy madman, but this was only show. He sat down close beside me on the ground, brushed my hair away from my face and put his arm around my neck, effectively diverting me from my lecture.  
  
It was impossible to get something done when he was in this mood, he was far too energetic and too playful, for my liking. I rolled my eyes. Of course, I enjoyed his attention, but he didn’t have to know it. “What?”  
  
“I‘ve never seen the likes of it,” he chuckled amused, raising his eyebrows when he glanced at the cover of the instructions. “This time it’s actually microwaves, eh?”  
  
“Yes,” I said shortly, and now he laughed out loud. I bit my lips in an attempt *not* to smile along. It was very difficult, because his laughter was always infectious.  
  
“Oh, Armand,” he sighed. It sounded like a verbal caress. “Last week air conditioner, the week before electronic calculators and before that satellite technology. What comes next?“  
  
“Shut up, will you, please.“  
  
He would not be Daniel if he did what I said. “You’re an immortal, a vampire! Why would you need to know how to use a microwave in the first place? To watch how it makes water boil? Or do you intend to keep the blood warm this way?”  
  
“Thank you,” I said, puzzling him.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“For reminding me what kind of creature I am. I’m sure, without your not so subtle hint I would have forgotten it entirely.”  
  
“You’re such a jerk sometimes.” Oh, well. That was one of his standard replies, so I didn’t care. I was used to being on the receiving end of his abusive language. I would never admit it, but sometimes he used words I didn’t even know the meaning of. Daniel shook his head and leant forward to grab the papers out of my hands.  
  
“Hey,” I protested.  
  
“Lemme see it.” He leafed through the instructions without really looking at them. “Whoa, why are you so crazy about learning how every possible device is working? We don’t have enough space to store them anyway, all your computers and laptops, printers and scanner, electrical clocks and phones....there must be a reason. Tell me.”  
  
I snorted, not so happy to talk about that. But I decided for honesty. “Well, if I remember correctly, you said something like that: *‘You are over 500 years old and don’t know how to use a telephone? What are you, an immortal idiot?’* I snorted and raised my chin. “Perhaps I’m looking like one, but I don’t want to be an idiot.”  
  
Now it was Daniel’s turn to gape like a fish; I really liked to see him like this once! The papers forgotten, he stared at me, and I felt smug. I had managed to unbalance him.  
  
“Fuck, Armand, are you telling me, you do this all because I said that?” He shook his head, slowly, and looked like he had difficulties understanding my words.  
  
“Yes,” I nodded. “Now be so nice and return this instruction to me so I can continue studying it.” I raised my hand and waved it right in front of his nose; I knew it always annoyed him when I did that, but this time he didn’t react.  
  
“No. Armand, I’m sorry about what I said!” He looked contrite and bit his lips. “But you know that I was pissed at you when I said it!”  
  
“Truly?” I remarked dryly and couldn’t help but grin. “I would have never guessed. Give it back- now!”  
  
He continued to ignore my demand. “No need to be so sarcastic, you know it’s true. And you were not as innocent about my state as you claim to be.”  
  
My hand froze in mid-air and I gave him a mocking smile. “Wow, how long did you have to practice to get that sentence together? I’m impressed.”  
  
He only growled in reply. While he was trying to work on a witty answer that would reduce me to a pile of ashes in the blink of an eye, I snatched the instructions out of his grip.  
  
“Thanks. Now, if you don’t mind,” I pointed at the door. Even he should understand my not so subtle hint to leave. Well, to make it short, he didn’t.  
  
“But hey!” he protested at once. “Don’t think you can get rid of me like this now! You did a wonderful job to drive me crazy back then! I was constantly drunk, only because of you! It was partly your fault that I said you were an idiot!”  
  
He paused, and I did him the favor and said something. “Interesting, go on. Tell me what else I did.”  
  
It *was* kind of interesting that he started *this* now. Well, perhaps I should have kept my reason why I studied these machines a secret.  
  
Again, he gaped like a fish on dry land. “What the...! Interesting? You call it interesting? You followed me around, crept up on me, and acted like it was nothing bad when you appeared out of nowhere and gave me the creeps until I was close to a heart attack!”  
  
“True, but you were always looking out for me, don’t deny it.” I shrugged nonchalantly and put the instructions to the floor; there was no way I could continue reading it now. He grabbed my upper arms and I could feel his fingers dig into my skin through the thin fabric of my shirt. It didn’t hurt though.  
  
“Damn it, Armand! I was afraid when I was not sure where you were and what you might do next to frighten me!” Daniel was aggravated but managed to remain seated beside me. Only then his words truly registered with me.  
  
“You were that afraid of me?” I asked and raised my eyebrows. Somehow this revelation came as a real surprise. It shouldn’t though.  
  
He snorted disdainfully and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Pah. As if you don’t know that. I’d bet my last beer you even knew it back then! You did it all on purpose. To drive me mad.”  
  
Sighing, I nodded and grinned while shifting on the floor to find a more comfortable position to sit. “Not that it would matter much to you when you lost that beer now.”  
  
He shot me another glare. “Argh, will you be quiet?” When he saw my grin he raised his hand and touched my cheek. “You should know, it’s merely a figure of speech. But tell me, you knew that I was terrified of you, didn’t you?”  
  
I felt his soft fingers sliding along my skin as I nodded. “I knew it, but I did not care, in all honesty. I still don’t.”  
  
Daniel really should not have been surprised to learn this, but now he was close to exploding with anger. I could see it from the way his eyes narrowed, and he gripped my chin. Not hard, but with enough force to make it impossible for me to move my head.  
  
“What? Why did you do it then when you knew?”  
  
Since this had become a night of revelations, I could as well tell him everything. I was sure he would listen carefully; I sighed again and moved my head away. He let me and lowered his hand again, his eyes never leaving mine as I tried to find a good way to start.  
  
“You see,” I said finally. “You were giving me the perfect reason not to lose my mind. I was close to giving up and die, you know. But then you made me feel alive; your fear, your anger, your troubled mind, they called to me and kept me going on.”  
  
“Wow,” Daniel made. He looked rather sober now, no longer furious. “I had no idea,” he confessed quietly. His anger had disappeared again, as swiftly as it had flared up. “Why didn’t you tell me, huh?”  
  
“I had no reason to,” I shrugged. “Especially since you were so adamant staying with me all the time we were together, despite your apparent fear. Your fascination with me kept me interested in life at first.”  
  
“At first? What changed then?”  
  
Daniel was curious and leaned forward; he looked like he was studying me and this look made me a bit nervous. It was a novel experience for me and I embraced this feeling while I watched him. Daniel was a real treasure, but he had no idea. And all the other vampires did underestimate him as well. They only saw the façade Daniel was giving them, but most of them had not enough wits to look deeper and therefore missed the brilliant mind Daniel was hiding beneath his sometimes strange behavior. I admired him, how swiftly he had learnt to control himself and master his abilities.  
  
“Armand?” I felt his hand touching my arm and smiled apologetically.  
  
“Sorry, I was lost in thought,” I murmured and lowered my eyes to the floor before looking into his face again.  
  
“What changed?” I softly repeated his question. “You came, you didn’t care about the consequences but stormed into my life and claimed your rights to be at my side, as my child. My friend.” My confidant and lover.  
  
He crawled closer and put his hands on my thighs, looking me deeply in the eyes. I was unable to look away.  
  
“Why were you so close to give everything up? Tell me now, I need to know. I need to understand you, please.”  
  
“Why?” I asked back, trying to stall. He was so close, his face so near to mine, I could feel his odorless breath on my skin and see every single one of his fine eyelashes.  
  
He bit his lip again, thinking. His interest was flattering, but it also frightened me. It was so much easier when we just fooled around and avoided every serious and important subject. Answering him meant opening myself to him, and there was always the danger to get hurt in the process. It had been the same way with Louis back then. Somehow Daniel seemed to know what was on my mind because he gently touched my hand.  
  
“I will not betray your trust if you fear that. But if you tell me, then we both play with open cards. You already know everything about me; my fears, my faults, my dreams. It would be fair if I knew yours as well.”  
  
“I hardly know everything about you,” I mildly chided him. “You play the clown but in truth you are a more complex being than you want anybody to know. Including me.”  
  
He blushed prettily. “Now look what you have done. Really. Making be blush like a girl.” He grinned and pretended to hide his face behind his palms but turned serious again. “I can’t force you into confiding in me, but I’d like to know the real ‘you’. I know that you are not half as tough as you pretend to be.”  
  
Sighing, I gave in and clasped his hand.  
  
“I will tell you,” I said reluctantly. After gathering my thoughts and my courage I told him everything and left nothing out. For the first time I told someone else what had happened; how I felt when meeting Lestat for the first time, the way I had fallen for Louis. I recalled the time after Louis had destroyed the Theatre in Paris, the way he had treated me afterwards and finally made me leave him. I told him about the time that followed, a time full of depression, tears and darkness; a time I loathed to remember.  
  
By the time I was finished with my tale Daniel had indeed tears in his eyes. I was unable to move and just sat there watching him wiping his eyes.  
  
“I had no idea. And Louis- who would have thought that he could be like that. Cold, uninterested in your wellbeing. He seemed so nice and caring when I talked to him. Does anyone else know about this all?”  
  
I nodded and swallowed with difficulty. Recalling the past had an intense and rather painful impact on me.  
  
“Only Marius and Pandora. They came for me after I had left Louis; somehow they knew and took me with them.” I took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
“They practically forced me to go on. I was so miserable, always on the run and not knowing where to go. And then you appeared. You know the rest; end of story.”  
  
“What the fuck? End of story? Are you kidding or what?”  
  
Well, I did not know if he did it on purpose, but for a short moment he looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. Then he smiled; I watched how his lips started to curl, ever so slowly into a pleased and lazy smile.  
  
“Fat chance. The story is not over yet, you know it. As long as we are both here, the story won’t be over, ever.“  
  
I was on guard, because he always looked like this when he was up to something; something he probably knew I would not readily agree to. And I was right; he gave me a thoughtful glance and raised himself to sit on my lap. My arms rose on their own and encircled his narrow waist to pull him closer.  
  
“You know,” he said thoughtfully, leaning his forehead against mine. “Since you are so intent on studying those electronic things....have you ever thought of learning how to use an electrical vibrator?”  
  
For a moment I was too surprised to reply and stared at him with wide eyes. I had not expected something like this! He gave me a cheeky grin and shifted on my lap. I snorted with amusement. “No, of course not. Such a nonsense, really.”  
  
“Why?” he wanted to know. “It is an electronic device after all. It would be worth having a closer look at it, wouldn’t it?”  
  
I didn’t answer, he had a point though but I would not let him know this! I merely raised an eyebrow. He looked a bit disappointed due to the lack of reaction I showed.  
  
“Come on, Armand. I think it would be funny.”  
  
“I bet you do,” I huffed.  
  
His pout was so sweet, I gave up. Gripping him by his waist I rested my forehead against his again and smiled.  
  
“Oh, it surely would be funny. But tell me, why should I settle for such a substitute when I can have the real thing? Or do you want me to replace you, hmm?”  
  
He chuckled, amused, and quickly shook his head. “No, of course not! I’m better anyway than any substitute! Better than any of those ....”  
  
I gave him a quick kiss to tease him. He reacted at once and nibbled on my lower lip before letting go of me.  
  
“Care for giving me a demonstration?” I asked cheekily. “You know, to convince me that I indeed don’t need to try it out one night.”  
  
Swiftly I found myself on my back with an eager vampire straddling my thighs. He pinned my arms to the floor and leaned in close, his breath ghosted over my lips and then he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, full of promises. The demonstration of his skills that followed took my breath away and he proved that he was indeed able to please and satisfy me better than anyone or anything else.

  
His hands and lips were everywhere, effectively driving me to the edge and making me forget the loveless face of Louis who haunted me still. Soon my Daniel had turned me into a shamelessly begging and quivering mass on the floor until we both found sweet release in each others arms.  
  
“And? I don’t believe you have reason to complain,” he said smugly, a long time later, when we were resting curled up on the thankfully thick carpet in front of the fireplace while regaining our senses. My heart was still pounding and I threw a look through the balcony doors. The sky was already turning purple on the horizon. Soon it would be time to hide from the sunrise. But we had a few minutes left.  
  
“You’re skilled, and surely better in satisfying me than any vibrating and electrical device,” I replied with a chuckle. He glowed with pride and I could not help myself and stole another kiss from him.  
  
“I’m glad,” he snuggled closer. “But when I think about studying this vibrator thing, having such knowledge could always be practical. You can never know, after all... it may be handy to know how to play with it.”  
  
“But I would only play with you, you know,” I murmured. I felt his fingers caressing my shoulder blades.  
  
He snorted and gently pulled on a strand of my hair. “I clearly hope so. At least eternity with you won’t be so boring if you continue studying those things.”  
  
Eternity with me… these words made me feel warm inside. “Then you won’t mind that I resume my studies of those devices?”  
  
“No,” he shook his head. I felt his curls moving against the skin of my face. “I will even assist you. We can experience together if you like.”  
  
Well, Daniel could be an unpredictable nuisance at times. But right now I was happy to have him here with me.


End file.
